


Love Conquers All (Including Idiots)

by mikhuri



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, there is a bit of yearning too but I wouldn't classify it as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhuri/pseuds/mikhuri
Summary: Everybody knows that angels can sense love, including Crowley. Unfortunately Crowley's love for him is so huge, Aziraphale can't sense it (like how Anathema couldn't see Adam's aura.) Or he can sense it but he thinks that the world is just full of love. Either way, they somehow get into an argument with each other about their love for each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Love Conquers All (Including Idiots)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die like men. (Please tell me if there are any glaring errors, I may get around to editing it one day but for now, probably not.)

Aziraphale would never thought it would have come to this. He was content, maybe even happy with it situation- his bookshop, his books, Crowley (not his but Aziraphale would be damned if he was someone else’s.)

They (himself and Crowley) were sprawling on various surfaces in the bookshop, too drunk to be standing or even sitting properly.

“So angel, why have you never mentioned it?” asked Crowley.

Aziraphale only had one idea about what that could mean. It wasn’t a good idea, it was terrifying. Did Crowley know? And what on earth would a demon do with that sort of intimate information on an angel, no matter how lovely said demon was or how much Aziraphale wanted said demon to be. Naturally, Aziraphale was equipped with a certain tool to deal with exactly this situation- angelic ignorance.

“What on earth do you mean, Crowley?”

Crowley’s face pulled to the side nastily, ready to attack.

“You know exactly what I mean. It’s been there for 6000 years and you haven’t mentioned it once.”

“Well I wouldn’t say it was that long,” said Aziraphale, affronted. If it was his love for Crowley they were talking about it had been less than a century, he wasn’t a fool enough to stay in love for a millennia, forget multiple. Or at least, he thought so.

“Excuse me but while you may think that you are an expert on the subject, I think I should know,” argued Crowley.

“How on earth would you know? You’re a demon!”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t bloody well have feelings, you cruel bastard,” Crowley snarled (or was it hissed?)

Aziraphale was incensed. Cruel was a terrible word to be applied to love. Yes it caused yearning but yearning wasn’t cruel, it’s just there to let the heart know what it wants. The only person who would think it’s cruel would be a demon because they didn’t know what love truly was.

“I’m the cruel one? How can I be cruel when all I have done is love you? No, heaven may not approve, and don’t I know it, but love is a divine creation, heavenly, it cannot be cruel.”

“Love is cruel, angel, whoever told you otherwise was lying.”

“Love is only cruel when you love a demon apparently.”

“Ha, bullshit. You don’t love me, how could you? If you did you would know that the pain in your heart is worse than any pain I have ever felt, including walking on consecrated ground. That was agonising, worse than walking barefoot and slowly across hot coals, and yet, it doesn’t compare to this conversation.”

Aziraphale began to worry. What if Crowley could love? He wouldn’t lie about that, would he? Not after all these years of friendship? Even if Crowley could only feel a pittance of what love truly was, he was an extraordinary demon after all, he sounded like he knew his stuff. But maybe he knew his stuff too well, had been stealing warped stories about love from humans for the greatest deception of them all. But Crowley wouldn’t do that either and if he did, it would all come out in the end, they were too close for it to not. So Aziraphale may as well play along.

“You’ve been in love, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.

“Only getting that now are we?” Crowley replied bitterly.

It was then that Aziraphale realised how wrong he was about love then. Well not wrong, love wasn’t, in essence, cruel but heartbreak was. Crowley loved another or thought he did anyway. Aziraphale was happy knowing that Crowley couldn’t love due to his nature but apparently he had been wrong. And this revelation meant that not only did Crowley love another but it meant that Crowley had the capacity to love Aziraphale and, due to some curse of fate, he didn’t. It stung so badly Aziraphale wanted to throw up despite having never been sick a day in his mortal life.

“Impossible, love can’t be felt by demons.”

“Don’t you know bigotry is a sin?”

Crowley’s face was twisted in a way Aziraphale had never seen, a way that conveyed proper contempt. He couldn’t bear it, wanting to do something, anything, to see Crowley’s charming smirk right now.

“Stop playing games, Crowley. You can’t love and I have made my peace with that. You don’t need to torture me anymore.”

Aziraphale revealed his cards. Too soon maybe but it was done and there was no going back.

Crowley’s face softened. Perhaps it was pity for Aziraphale.

“You can sense love Aziraphale, how could you not sense mine?”

At that moment Aziraphale knew that he had no idea what was going on. This conversation switch was too sudden and too off topic that he must have been talking about the wrong thing the whole time.

“I… I can’t sense love,” Aziraphale answered, truthfully.

“What? You’re an angel, of course you can! Don’t try to fool me, I was an angel once too. The love people feel for you are like Anathema’s aura’s and they are impossible to avoid.”

Crowley’s surprise took Aziraphale aback.

“Well, I can’t,” Aziraphale said crisply, irate at the very thought that he was lacking in whatever way. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“You mean, you don’t feel love? At all?”

It was like Crowley was pleading, and Aziraphale had no idea why.

“No.”

“Not even… Not even around me?”

“What ever do you mean?”

“Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck,” cursed Crowley. It was probably the most he’d ever cursed in front of Aziraphale, probably for fear that Aziraphale would leave.

“My dear, what’s wrong?”

“You still haven’t realised? We’ve been talking about it this whole time and you haven’t realised.”

Crowley sounded mournful.

“I…”

“How can you be so oblivious? You are so clever and yet you can’t see what’s right under your nose.”

“Crowley, I don’t know what you are talking about so you might as well come out and say it.”

“I love you, you idiot!” He exclaimed.

“… Oh”

Crowley’s face fell and, as if dejection had taken away his voice, he could only croak out a small, “I thought you knew.”

“Crowley, I…” Aziraphale stuttered.

“This whole time I thought you knew and now I’ve gone and ruined it all.”

“Crowley, no I-”

“I think I’ll go now.”

Aziraphale realised that if he wanted to say anything he would have to say it now or forever hold his peace.

He raised his voice and said, “Crowley, will you just listen!”

Crowley stopped in his tracks, still with a look of complete and utter despair on his face that hadn’t moved.

“I don’t know what is going on but I thought for the first half of this conversation that you were talking about my love for you. Yes, my love for _you_ ,” he emphasised.

“N- No, not possible.” Crowley stuttered (and Aziraphale was happy that it was finally the bastard’s turn to lose his words)

“And why not?” asked Aziraphale indignantly.

“I’m a demon, angel,” said Crowley, his tone sorrowful.

“And you’re easily the best demon I know.”

“But that’s not saying much, and you, my darling, are perfect in so many ways I know that I simply don’t deserve you.”

Well, that was all of Crowley’s self-pity that Aziraphale could take. If the demon decided that he loved him then by God he was not going to let them both suffer the sadistic pains of heartbreak.

“Well too bad, you’ve got me.”

“Really, I… how?”

Aziraphale took his chance because God knows when he’d get it again. Slowly but surely, he got up and walked towards Crowley, step by step, slowly. And all Crowley could do is watch him, eyes wide, with fear or perhaps awe.

It felt like years until he reached Crowley, he didn’t want to scare the demon off, but as soon as Aziraphale reached him, he cupped his face in his hand, just enjoying the fact that it was there, that he was allowed to touch this man, his beloved. And then, as Crowley opened his mouth, maybe to talk, maybe just in shock, Aziraphale covered his lips with his own.

It didn’t begin as anything more that a touch of lips but then Crowley let out a noise that could only be described as happiness, and so the kiss deepened- mouths opening, spit swapping and all that jazz, it should be disgusting but instead, to Aziraphale at least, it felt perfect. He would even go as far to say as it felt like home, or better, like his bookshop on a rainy day where he could sip his tea and not worry about customers coming to steal his books away and it felt magical, not miraculous because that was so passé, but human magic tricks that brought insurmountable joy to Warlock and his friends which wouldn’t be possible to pull off without years of practice. Most importantly, the kiss felt like he had everything he ever wanted, even the things he didn’t know about. Aziraphale wanted to stay like this forever except…

Aziraphale pulled back sharply, gasping for air, it had seemed that he had forgotten how to breath. Crowley chuckled and then moved his head so his lips connected with Aziraphale’s again. Aziraphale could still feel Crowley’s laughter on his lips which made the kissing so much better.

“I love you, angel,” Crowley whispered against Aziraphale’s lips.

Aziraphale responded by kissing harder.


End file.
